1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-saving management method and a system thereof, and more particularly to a power-saving management method for a computer peripheral device and a system thereof.
2. Related Art
With the rapid progress of wireless technologies, many computer peripheral devices (for example, a wireless mouse, a wireless keyboard, a trackball, a game console, and a digitizing tablet) adopt a wireless communication design as a communication bridge with a computer host. Due to the wireless design, the power source must be supplied by a battery installed on the computer peripheral device itself. An electrical quantity of the battery is limited, and in order to eliminate the trouble of frequently replacing the battery, a technology for saving the electrical quantity is designed for the computer peripheral device. Accordingly, when the computer peripheral device is not operated, it normally keeps a low electrical quantity mode (power-saving mode), in which the low electrical quantity mode is also called a sleep mode.
In the design of the power-saving state, mainly some electronic elements with a high power consumption, for example, a microcontroller unit (MCU) and an optical sensor, are enabled to stop working when they are not operated by a user, and the electronic elements are then activated when they are resumed to be operated by the user, so as to save an electrical power when they are not operated by the user. Through such a technology, a longer service life of the battery may be reached.
Generally, when the computer peripheral device is in a power-saving mode, many electronic elements in the computer peripheral device are power down. However, a wake-up technology must be designed for the computer peripheral device having a power-saving mode, such that the computer peripheral device is enabled to return from the low electrical quantity mode in the power-saving state to a wake-up mode in an operation state.
Usually, the technologies of the power-saving mode of many computer peripheral devices are approximately the same. However, the technologies associated with the wake-up mode have many varied designs. For example, in every predetermined time period, a wake-up signal is output, so as to detect whether the user operates the computer peripheral device or not. Although the periodical detection about whether the user operates the computer peripheral device or not costs a quite short time, the computer peripheral device must be usually waken up, such that the power consumption is still high.
In order to further save the power, in many designs, the operating motion of the user is directly detected. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,621, the wake-up operation is achieved by using press keys or moving signals of the device itself. Although the manner is quite convenient, when the press keys are pressed in the wake-up manner, unnecessary functions (for example, data deletion) are easily activated by mistake, so that it is not desirable in practice. In some other technologies, the wake-up operation is controlled by using capacitance change, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,196. However, a common problem of the above designs lies in neglecting quite a lot of external environment variables in order to obtain the using convenience, although the wake-up function can be achieved. Regardless of whether a vibration sensing manner or a capacitance sensing manner is used as a reference for switching the power-saving mode, unnecessary vibration or touch motion easily occurs when the computer peripheral device is carried along, so that the computer peripheral device is easily waken up by mistake, and the user is even not aware of such a circumstance. Due to the above reasons, the computer peripheral device cannot always maintain the power-saving mode, and the repeated wake-up operations of the computer peripheral device may easily result in excessively high power consumption.